I am straight
by Donchushka
Summary: My beloved Huntbastian and the story of their relationship.


**Once again, there can be mistakes!**

**Music: WASP - Wild Child**

**I own nothing.**

You suddenly, without any warning appear in our calm Dalton life and ruin all its peace immediately.

For the first time I see you in the Warbler's meeting. You smile broadly and say that you are our new captain. It means my solo days are over. I don't care; I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Now my thoughts are full of you.

You are asked to say something about yourself and you tell us about military school and strict father soldier who sent you to Dalton to "prevent issues with girls", as you say. You smile a little at some surprising looks, "Yes, I am straight". Everyone believes but me. I just pretend to believe, grinning to myself. Straight, of course. Kurt Hummel looks more straight then you do.

I do see interest in your eyes when you look at me. Well, your gaydar is right about my intentions. I already want to have you. And Sebastian Smythe always gets what he wants. Even if it is Hunter Clarington.

_I ride, I ride the winds that bring the rain_

_The creature of love and I can't be tamed_

_I want you 'cause I'm gonna take your love from him_

_And I'll touch your face and hot burning skin_

I begin the hunt based on Sebastian Smythe's system. Light smiles, little touches, a little bit more attention - well, it always works. I am teasing and you know it. You give up in a week.

_No, he'll never ever touch you like I do_

_So look in my eyes and burn alive the truth_

You yourself drag me in a dark corner in the end of the hall and attack me. It hurts a little because I didn't expect so much passion but I let you dominate, celebrating my victory and setting off fireworks in my mind. You bite more then kiss but I don't care. Hunt was a success and you are in my trap.

In the end you bite my neck and hiss angrily in my ear, "I am straight, understand?", and leave as fast as you came. I lick off a drop of blood from my bitten bottom lip and grin to myself. Straight. Say it to someone who you din't kiss a minute ago.

_Tell me, tell me the lies you telling him_

_When you run away 'cause I wanna know_

You pretend that nothing happened. As you wish, then I continue the game. Once again I start flirting with you, so only you can see it. The same looks, touches, hints which seem dirty only to you. One day I drop a pencil and pick it up so gracefully that I clearly hear how someone is breathing through gritted teeth. I am sure, with this sound all your "straightness" just flew out of the window.

I think I don't have to mention that in five minutes I find myself pressed against the wall in the dark corner, right?

"I wonder, what would your daddy soldier say, if he saw you now?", I think while you dig into me. Today you use less teeth and more tongue and I still let you dominate. My time will come; for now you may think that you got me.

In the end you pull my tie and hiss, "I am still straight". I grin at your back. Straight. I still can feel your "straightness" on my thigh and it wants more.

_'Cause I, I'm sure it's killing him to find_

_That you run to me when he lets you go_

You disappear. I don't see you at classes and rehearsals. The Worblers are just puzzled but I'm worried a bit. What if you told your father everything and he locked you in the cupboard under the stairs? What if he sent you back to the military school? What if he decided to beat "the thing" out of you and turn you back to the good son?

In ten days you return and bring a skinny girl in a white dress with you. You show her around and tell everyone she is your girlfriend. She smiles like a Snow Queen and I see that you are torn apart. I see a dark spot on your cheekbone; it means that your father let his fists speak. I feel waves of anger inside of me: I feel that you belong to me and no one can do this to my property.

The girl leaves and in a minute we are in the end of the hall. You kiss me deliriously, like your whole life depends on it, like you can't breathe without it. You kiss me as if you're afraid that you couldn't be able to do it once more. I feel your shiver and want to help you with all my heart. You bury your face in my neck and whisper, "I am straight". It doesn't sound proudly anymore. I hear fatality and pain in your voice and I hug you, letting you be weak while you sob somewhere around my collarbones.

_'Cause I'm burning, burning, burning up with fire_

_So turn me on and turn the flames up higher_

The whole week after that you don't even consider me. You are the same proud Hunter Clarington, as straight as your father, and you have no problems. And it's slowly killing me. I hoped that something will change after our last meeting but you're pretending to be someone who you will never be. Rumor has it, you and the Snow Queen will marry soon. I pretend that I don't care. _Only pretend._

That's why when you drag me in the corner next time, hoping to have fun, I free myself from your arms even when my body starts protesting. "You are straight or you are kissing me", I say, trying to look severely in your clear eyes. I literally hear a voice from below, "Oh, come on, Smythe, just get off his pants and do him!", but I ignore him because I still have pride.

_A naked heat machine, I want your love_

_When the moon arise we'll feel just what it does_

Apparently, you went to your father's for a weekend. I think so because I see a fresh bruise on your chin. Rumor has it, you refused to propose to the Snow Queen and she broke up with you. I still pretend that I don't care. But I can't wait to see you crawling back to me.

_I'm a wild child, come and love me, I want you_

And you really crawl back. Just not the way I expected. You simply walk to me in the middle of the Warbler's meeting and kiss me. Holy cookies, I missed you so much.

_My heart's in exile, I need you to touch me_

You break away from me and whisper, looking into my eyes, "I am not straight". It's the best thing that I've ever heard. Someone sighs, "Oh, get a room!". You smily slyly and pull me out of the room.

_'Cause I want what you do_

In the darkness of some classroom I finally feel you with every inch of my burning skin. It feels so good, I've seen it only in my dreams. And you keep on saying, "I am not straight", and it sounds better that Beethoven's sonatas.

Okay, okay, I get it. Just shut up, Hunter, and let us love each other.

_I'm a wild child, come and love me, I want you_

_My heart's in exile, I need you to touch me_

_'Cause I want what you do... I want you_

**Please review!**


End file.
